1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a coloring composition which is preferable for manufacturing a color filter used in a solid image pickup element, an image display apparatus, or the like. In addition, the present invention relates to a cured film, a color filter, a solid image pickup element, and an image display apparatus in which the coloring composition is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital camera, a mobile phone equipped with a camera, or the like has been widely used, and a demand for a solid image pickup element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor has increased significantly. As a key device of these displays and optical elements, a color filter has been used, and a demand to further increase the sensitivity and a demand to further reduce the size have increased. Typically, such a color filter includes colored patterns of three primary colors including red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and has a function of separating transmitted light into three primary colors.
A colorant used in such a color filter is required to have the following common properties. That is, for example, it is necessary that the colorant have light absorbing properties, which are preferable from the viewpoint of color reproducibility, and have excellent light fastness.
For example, as a quinophthalone colorant having excellent solvent solubility and fastness, JP2013-209435A discloses a quinophthalone colorant having 2 to 6 colorant structures derived from a quinophthalone colorant in one molecule.
On the other hand, JP2007-277514A discloses a pigment dispersant which has 2 to 9 sites having an ability to be adsorbed on pigments in one molecule. Examples of the site having an ability to be adsorbed on pigments include an organic colorant structure, a heterocyclic structure, an acid group, a group having a basic nitrogen atom, an urea group, an urethane group, a group having a coordinating oxygen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 4 or more carbon atoms, an alkoxysilyl group, an epoxy group, an isocyanate group, and a hydroxyl group.